The 4 am story
by PhoenixOShea
Summary: I woke up at 4am the other morning and started to write this. Its how I see the whole Lilly and James story going. Also I dont any of the characters. JK Rowling does. I plan on making it kind of smutty later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lily Evans couldn't say if it was James Potter slowly maturing over 6th year at Hogwarts, not having Snape constantly whispering in her ear about how horrible Potter was, or to spite her former friend. Whatever the reason, Lily hadn't had a fight with James since October and that was only mild flirting in all honesty. It was now June and they were on their way home for the summer. And for whatever reason it may have been, it still surprised them both when he asked her out for the following friday and she actually said yes.

"Wait, what?" said James

"I said yes. Haven't you ever heard the word before?" said Lily trying hard not to laugh.

"Sure, but not from you!"

"Well now you have. Although I'd prefer if we could keep this between ourselves. I'm still not convinced you're not just asking for bragging rights."

"Well of course I'd love to brag about the most beautiful girl in the world actually agreeing to a date with me!" James smiled and winked. "But since you asked I don't mind at all keeping quiet about it."

Lily had to laugh at how cute James was being. They had been the last of their friends to leave the train compartment. James grabbed both their trunks from the storage and they left the train. Catching up with their mates, saying goodbyes to everyone. Hugs and kisses (girls of course do this every time they leave anywhere for 5 minutes) and promises of letters exchanged over the holiday. As everyone separated their ways nobody noticed the pair walking together toward their parents who conveniently were standing near each other. Sirius Black had already ran ahead to greet the Potters.

"So see you friday then?" asked James.

"Yes. What time?" Lily responded.

"Meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at 7?"

"See you then!" Lily gave him a quick hug goodbye, and ran to meet her parents.

James smiled the whole way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily had been nervously changing her clothes every 20 minutes since 4 o'clock. It was a quarter 'til 7 and she was still not sure. She hadn't been on a date in a year, and she felt like this wasn't any ordinary date. Butterflies swarmed her belly as she finally decided on the 1st outfit she had picked out. That's the way with girls though. Hair and makeup were easy. When Lily looked at the clock again she realised she had 5 minutes left. She ran down the stairs, yelled goodbye to her parents and rushed out the door. Lily walked around the block and disapparated.

James had apparated 10 minutes early, fearing he would be late and would miss Lily. Poor bloke was getting nervous he had been stood up when Lily showed up 5 minutes late.

"So sorry! I was getting dressed and didn't realise the time! I hope I haven't kept you waiting long!" Lily spoke very fast and airy like she had been running.

"No worries, I don't mind waiting for you." James nearly smacked himself for sounding so corny! Couldn't he sound cool around her just once?

"Oh, well thank you." Lily smiled and did a little dance in her head. "So what did you have in mind Mr. Potter?"

"Well how about dinner here, and then a film?"

"You know about films and cinemas and stuff?" Lily was very surprised.

"Oh yeah! Me mum was obsessed with her muggle studies class back in her time at hogwarts! She loves to go to the cinema and dragged me dad along. They've been taking me since I was little. Dragged the boys to one summer before 4th year. Remus and Sirius loved it. Pete got a headache" They laughed at their friends and started to walk. "Have you seen Star Wars yet?"

"Haven't heard of it yet. I haven't been to see a film in 2 years!"

"Really? Well we'll just have to fix that won't we? Now it's this American film about space fighting or something. I don't really know."

Their 1st date was a smash.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is Sirius staying with you this summer?" asked Lily

"No. Sadly his uncle died in march. The good news is he left Sirius a boat load of Sirius bought a flat in London. And a motorcycle."

"A motorcycle?"

"A motorcycle."

"Whatever will he do with a motorcycle?"

"drive it I suppose. Hr did say something about making it fly."

"Isn't that against the law?"

"Since when has that ever stopped Sirius?" They laughed.

It was their 3rd date and it was going quite nicely if you asked. Lily. If you asked James it was the greatest night ever. 2nd only to their last date. And the date before that too. On their 2nd date James took her to Diagon Alley to people watch as they ate ice cream. Tonight it was dinner and a walk around London. They settled into a nice silence enjoying each and the city. James reached out and took Lily's hand. To his suprise she let him hold it. Small and delicate, bigand rough. Fit perfectly.

"What does your dad do?" asked Lily

"I don't actually know. He works for the department of mysteries at Ministery of magic."

"So he can't even tell his family what he does in there?"

"Nope. It wouldn't be much of a mystery would it?"

"Crazy. What about your mum?"

"Well before me she use to write for the Prophet."

"Really? Thats awesome!"

"Yeah she is a brilliant writer. Don't know why she gave it up for me."

"Oh I could see why. When I become a mum I'll probably give up profession for a bit. 'Til their all in Hogwarts at least."

"And what profession will that be?"

"You know I'm not sure. I was thinking auror or healer. Also thought about working in the ministry for potions of some sort for a bit."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Didn't want to run the risk of working with Snape after achool."

"Oh. I could see the draw back of that. But you shouldn't let him stop you if its really what you want to do."

lily laughed. "Well ok. But I still have no idea if its what I really want to do. Besides who knows if I'll stay in the magical world once school is over. There isn't a safe place for people like me."

"Its not safe for anyone really. But we can't let a few arses stop us! Whats the point of life if you're hidding from something all the time?"

"Does that mean you'll be fighting them then?"

"I suppose it does."

"Then I suppose its auror for you then?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I'm sure if there wasn't a blood war going on I would. But I feel like being an auror is too restricting. Or thats the feeling I get from Madeye."

"You know Madeye Mood?"

"Yeah met him at the Ministry Christmas party years ago! Saw him again this last year. We got to talking about it and I just got the impression he wasn't too happy with how his department heads are handling this Voldemort crap."

"Oh thats too bad. Might have to scratch it off my list then."

"That's nasty business though. Let's try to enjoy the night and think on that later."

"Aren't you scared?"

"I'm terrified. I'm afraid that before its all said and done me friends will be gone. Me family. Meself. You. But if I let it control my happy times it gives this guy so much power that he doesn't even know about. I can't let that happen. So how about we drop this unhappy topic and talk about your parents. What do they do?"

Realizing he was right Lily moved on.

"Well me dad is a surgeon actually."

"Isn't that one of those muggle healers who cut people open with knives and stuff?"

Lily Laughed. "Something like that. He is one of the best in his field! People from all around the world use to come see him. But since he had me sister and me he sticks to home and tries to be home by 5, 7 at the latest. Me mum was a nurse til she had me sister."

"Tell me about your sister."

"Well...we use to be very close. Did everything together, 'Til I met Sev that is. Maybe it started sooner than that now that I think about it. She is scared of magic. It freaks her out I guess. Anyway she is going to university. For what I don't know. She hasn't shared that with me. She is dating this horrible man. Or at least I'm not fond of him. Fat walrus of a man if You ask me." James laughed.

"Hey there is a candy shop up a head. Want to pop in?"

"Sure"

They went inside. James bought her a huge bag full of sweets. They continued walking about eating candy and talking. The bag was getting pretty low when it started to get late.

"James would you like to walk me home?" Up 'til then they met at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'd love to, but isn't it quite a long walk from here?"

"Are you or are you not a wizard? I'll take us there." Lily took his hand and apparated 3 blocks away from her home. They talked walked the summer night air. When they got to Lily's front porch James turned to her.

"Lily this last week has been great, Umm" He started to ruffle his hair which he did when he was nervous. "Umm this is kinda corny but will you be me girlfriend?"

Lily smiled really big. "I'd love to." Then they leaned iin and kissed.

First kisses can be amazing things. Some are sweet as sugar. Some are hot as real passion. James and Lily's first kiss was a real last first kiss. And they both knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

The summer past with a beauty like only a summer love can bring. Lily got a job as a candy striper at her dad's hospital 3 days a week. The other 4 were for James. He kept busy with Sirius, Remus, and sometimes Peter. About mid July Lily's parents insisted they having James over for dinner. Lily was nervous that Petunia would ruin it. It frustarated and angered her how hateful her sister could be. Sadly she had good reason to worry. Petunia invited Vernon Dursley at the last minute.

Everett Evans was known to his family to enjoy the occasional joint from time to time. He didnt like to drink, had a weak liver he did. So he turned to marijuana when he wanted to relax and enjoy an evening. And whatever better evening when both his daughters brought home blokes?

James showed up right on time. The evening started off well. Everyone made their introductions, and they sat down to dinner. The food was good. Vernon and Petunia had their mouths full so for a bit there was no insults or snide remarks. Then...

"So James, what do your parents do?" asked Rose Evans.

"Ummm me dad works for the Ministry." answered James.

"They let you freaks in government?" said Petunia.

""Excuse me? What did you say?" Lily was pissed!

"SO James. He works for the Ministry. What department?" Rose tried to keep her daughters from fighting.

"The department of...umm...research." Poor guy was trying not to reveal too much in front of a muggle he wasn't so sure knew that much.

"That's nice. What kind of research?" asked Everett.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't like to talk about work much." said James. "Lily tells me you are a doctor Mr. Evans."

"Yes. Are you interested in the medical profession after Hogwarts James?" asked Everett.

"What's 'ogwarts?" Vernon spat some food and words out.

"It's that freak school I told you about." Petunia intercepted.

"Oh yes." grumbled Veron. "Pass the potatoes.

"You told him?!" yelled Lily.

"Of course I told him! I thought he should know that I have a freak for sister before he marries me!" Petunia yelled back.

The sounds of silverware hitting plates was loud. Everyone (except Vernon of course) stopped eating, and stared at Petunia. Then at Veron. And Petunia again. They stared in silence for a few beats before...

"Congratulations. You make a ...fine couple. Beautiful children I'm sure." sputtered out James. This seemed to wake everyone else up. Except for Vernon of course, he had been focusing on his food. To be fair Rose Evans was an amazing cook.

"Petunia! Dear! What a way to tell us you're marrying this...this...lovely young man! How wonderful!" Rose forced out, her voice in a high pitch false happy sounds.

"Yes. How wonderful." grumbled Everett. Rose shot him a look. "ekm Vernon how are you planning on supporting my daughter again?"

"Drills."

"Do you make them? Use them?" asked Everett. For a guy who was a wee bit stoned, he was handling this all very well. Granted it may because he was stoned that he wasn't completely upset that his oldest daughter choose to spend her life with...that.

"Vernon works for a company that makes them dad." Petunia answered. Again no one said anything for a few beats, not quite knowing what to say really.

"Well that's nice dear." said Rose. "Lily, sweety, you haven't said much in a while. Care to chime in?"

Lily just stared at her sister. Blank face, no emotion what so ever. "Petunia Dursley. Has a lovely ring to it." was all Lily could force out.

Again silence.

"Who's ready for pudding?"

"Well James it was so nice meeting you! We will have to have you over again soon dear!" said Rose.

"Yes! I think before you and Lily go back to school would be a great idea!" said Everett. "I'd like to talk to you some more, when...Well hell. When Vernon isn't here."

"I'd like that Mr. Evans. Thank you Ms. Evans for the amazing food!" said James

"I'll walk you out." said Lily. When they got to the porch she kind of exploded.

"Petunia DURSLEY?!" James winced at the loudness of her voice. "Petunia DURSLEY?! How can she marry that big fat dolt? Doesn't she have half a brain? He is soo boring! And horrible! And eats and eats and eats! And what was that?! Why did she have to bring it up when you were here?! I don't mean to sound petty but she stole me thunder!"

"Calm down. It's ok. calm down. I'm sure he has some good qualities...I just know what they are." said James as he rubbed her arms.

"But its insane! She's insane!" Lily took a few deep breaths. "Ok. Ok. I'm better. I'm calm." another few breaths. "Petunia Dursley. Yuk! And the ugly fat children they will have too!"

James laughed at his girlfriend. She really was beautiful even when she was yelling. "Yes, but you'll only have to see them on holidays!"

This seemed to releave Lily quite a bit. She leaned into his arms and he held her for few minutes.

"I better go back inside soon. They'll think I'd run off with you." Lily said into his chest. James kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

"Listen. Me parents found out about tonight's dinner and want to invite you over on Thursday night. Will that be ok?" asked James. Lily pulled out of his chest and smiled up at him.

"Sounds good."

"Great. Well good night love." He leaned down and kissed her goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5 a short one

"So Lily, James tells us you're a muggle-born." Said Mrs. Daisy Potter over the soup course the following Thursday. James nearly choked on his spoon.

"Ummm Yes. Yes I am Mrs. Potter." answered Lily.

"That's nice. How are you adjusting to the wizard world? Has it been terribly hard?" asked Mr. Ox Potter. And yes that was his real full name. Ox.

"Not terribly hard no. Once you get the vocabulary down, it's quite a sinch really."

"Oh wonderful! I had a mate back in Hogwarts who was muggle-born and she had a very hard time adjusting. But then again she could barely levitate a feather off her desk. The poor dear. But it was a wonderful girl, and got a job at Gringotts doing currency trading from Galleons to pounds and back again." sald Daisy.

"Speaking of which, Daisy dear, did you go down there today to get the money for Saturday night?" asked Ox. "We're going to see Jabberwocky" he told Lily.

"Oh no dear, I'm sorry! I'll have to pop in there tomorrow!" said Daisy. "Would you two like to join us?"

"Oh please dear! Like these two young things want to spend a Saturday night with their parents!" said Ox.

"I suppose you're right. Well the offer is on the table, though I bet you already have plans anyway."

James coughed. "Umm yes we do. I have tickets to a quidditch game and I was gonna ask Lily to go." Turning to his girlfriend. "Would you like to go?"

Lily just giggled. "Sure. Love to."

"Who's playing?" asked Ox.

"Harpies vs Cannons."

"That should be a good match!" said Daisy.

And the night continued somewhat like this. Fun, light and comfortable. The Potters just fell in love with Lily! Found her to be a very charming, brilliant young witch! They couldn't help thinking that Lily Potter had a nice ring to it.

**A/N: Thanks to those who are folloing my story! Hope you continue to like it. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's kind of an inbetween time**


	6. Chapter 6

Lily apparated in the backfield behind the Potter place where James was waiting for her. Before they could speak he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Lily circled her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss if that was even possible. Barely coming up for air they snogged for several minutes, every passing second getting hotter, the passion and horemoans raising. Finally James broke apart, rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"Hey" was all he could manage to say.

"Hey"

"So me parents are out for the day." James said trying to be smooth, but he really wasn't.

"Your room?"

"Yeah." He pulled her close and apparated into his room.

They wasted no time with words. Their lips met and they stumbled their way onto his bed. Her hands were tangled in James's hair. His hands roaming Lily's body. Lily laid on her back and James nearly covered her. Soon even his mouth began to roam. He nibbled and sucked that lovely pressure point between neck and collarbone. Lily let on a small moan, driving James to suck harder.

She began to unbutton his shirt and feel his hard chest under it. She could feel him pressed hard into her hip. He paused what he was doing long enough to let her pull the shirt all the way off before returning to her mouth, tongue devouring her. Soon James's hands began to wonder under her shirt. First softly stroking her small belly silently asking permission to go farther. When Lily didn't pull away, he slowly made his way up to her swollen breasts. Lily let out a moan when James cupped her right breast in his large hand. It seemed to drive her kisses harder, filled with more passion.

Lily nibbled on his ear while James fondled her chest. Soon her shirt was on the floor next to his. Unconsciously their hips began to buck against each other. Every feeling was a new sensation. Every small movement driving them more insane. And just when James had gotten the courage to try to unhook her bra...

"James dear! Are you home? I brought home some sandwiches from the deli in town that you like!" Yelled Daisy Potter. "James?"

"Fuck," was all he could get out before they started to rush putting themselves back together to look somewhat decent. They heard Mrs. Potter start to climb the stairs.

"James are you home sweety?" She yelled again.

"Yes mum! I'll be right there!" He yelled back, buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh and James? You should invite Lily over for dinner tomorrow night! I'm making shepards pie!"

"Ok mum! I'll be sure to ask her" Lily surpressed a giggle. She finally had fixed herself to her standards. Giving James a deep kiss goodbye she disapparated out of there!

James knocked on the Evans's front door. Lily swung open the door and pulled him in by the shirt. Her lips were on his before the door could shut. They maneuvered like teenagers do, exploring each others mouths and bodies, shirts thrown aside early, and stumbling to the couch.

"How was the trip over?" Lily said between kisses.

"Short" he said before plunging his tongue into her mouth.

"Lovely, Your mum's shepard pie was great."

"Let's not talk about me mum right now."

"Fine by me"

Lily pushed James onto the couch and straddled him. Her hands were in his hair. His hands exploring her torso. One hand grabbed as much of her right breast that would fit in his hand. Lily was rather chesty. His other hand on her time he got the courage to unhook her bra sooner. They broke apart to remove it. James took a moment to look at Lily's beautiful chest.

These perfect milky white mounds with perfect pink nipples. James brought his hand back to her now bare breast, cupping the mound, tweaking the nipple between his thumb and finger. Lily let out a loud moan, feeling the electricity from his touch. She unconsciously ground her hips into James's obvious erection. He let out this hard grunt. James planted small kisses on each of Lily's breasts, then took her other nipple into his mouth and flicked it over and over again with his tongue. Lily's moans grew louder and she ground her hips harder and faster.

"Oh James!" Lily moaned her hands pulling his hair, horemoans raging!

Lily reached for James's belt buckle...when they heard the slam of a car door. Faster than you can imagen they were dressed, hair fixed and tv on when Rose walked into her home.

"Hey mum."

"Oh hello James! Are you staying for dinner? We're having fish and chips!"

And so this went on for a couple of weeks. Never getting much farther before a parent or Petunia nearly catching them. But that is the love life of 17 year olds. Not that all their dates were about sex.

One night they were coming back from a date in London and didn't want it to end. They apparated into Lily's neighborhood but instead of turning towards her house Lily grabbed James's hand and turned the other way. It was twilight and the moon was starting to peak out as they walked down the lane, talking, holding hands. Soon they came upon Lily's childhood haunt, a park.

Lily sat on the swing, James swung her back and forth. She laughed and giggled, having a blast. James was just bewitched by her smile. He grabbed the chain and halted the swing. Lily look back at him as he leaned forward for a sweet kiss. They didn't know they were being watched by a heartbroken black haired boy with a hook nose.

The first weekend of August James convinced Lily to go on a camping trip. No they did not have sex. But pants did come off. Mainly they sat around campfire enjoying each other.


End file.
